Whenever there's free food, bring a container
by Silver Cream
Summary: It's Christmas and the Yorozuya are able to get free food. The first thing Shinpachi does is...bringing a few container along? One-shot. Yamazaki and Shinpachi with hints of other pairing.


**DONE! I've finish this story! I was able to finish it...though it's one day after Christmas...who cares! I was able to make finish this! I'm so happy! This is my very first Yamazaki and Shinpachi story! This is connected to another two story. (one-shots)**

**WARNING:**** This is shounen ai (boyxboy), pairing is...Yamazaki and Shinpachi, blushing and confession, cheapskate-ness.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own gintama, so there you have it.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**_Whenever there's free food, bring a container_**

Just like every normal day, the streets of Edo where filled with noise and people. But this day was different from all other days. People were carrying bags of food and wrapped gifts. It was Christmas And just like how Christmas was held at the December, which was winter, the air was chill. Shinpachi wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly as he continued to walk down the street to the Yorozuya.

Christmas used to be a fun thing for him, before his father died. He wasn't saying that he didn't get any gifts from Santa. He did, as he was much more of a good boy after his father's death, not wanting to trouble his sister with the burden of him. Santa must have knew about this, and continued to visit him every Christmas. Yeah right. Santa's a lie. It was his sister who place all those Christmas gift to him after his father died. He found this out on his fifteen Christmas eve, when he woke up in the middle of the night, heading towards the toilet.

He saw that the light was on in the hall. Not thinking clearly, he headed toward the hall to turn off the light. That was when he saw it, his sister seated next to the tree, wrapping a box of her favorite chocolate brand. When she was done, she started wrapping another gift under the tree, which ended up as his gift for that very Christmas. From that day on, he knew Santa didn't exist.

"Somehow...thinking of this makes me feel pathetic." The glasses teen said to himself, while he sighed softly. He felt rather stupid for believing in Santa until the age of fifteen, while others might have stop believing in that useless fake dream of Santa many years earlier than him. He closed his eye and sighed yet again, when he bumped into someone, and fell onto the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was heading for." said a familiar voice, which sounded depress. The person then lend a hand to help Shinpachi back onto his feet. "I'm really sorr- Ah, Shinpachi-kun. So it's you, I thought who did I bump into." Shinpachi raised his head and saw that it was Yamazaki, a member of the Shinsengumi.

"Oh, Yamazaki-kun. What are you doing here? On duty?" Shinpachi ask, as he patted his hakama, cleaning of the dirt which was on it when he replied it by another sigh. Yamazaki sure was sighing continuously this early in the morning. "Did something happen?" curious, Shinpachi asked.

"Firstly, I'm one of the spy in the Shinsengumi. But lately, I think my position dropped to errand boy." Yamazaki said, as he sigh yet again. He didn't really mind running errand for the vice-commander, since that black hair demon always made Yamazaki buy him his mayonnaise or a pack of cigarette. But it's just that lately, other members of the Shinsengumi also made him buy things for them. As he thought to himself quietly, a list of 'highest call of errand' list came onto his sight.

**~Highest errand made to do for a person (for the month)~**

1. Hijikata (cigarettes and mayonnaise)

2. Okita (poison, voo-doo dolls, chocolate)

3. Kai (porn magazines)

As he went through the list to the third person, he sighed sadly to himself yet again. Why did out of all the other people in the Shinsengumi, was he picked? Fine, maybe Hijikata was the main reason. No, he IS. It could be because the other member saw him running errands for that demonic vice-commander, they thought it was alright to do the same thing. Thinking of this, he sighed, yet again for the hundredth time this morning.

"You'll become an old man sooner if you keep sighing like that." Shinpachi said, able to gain Yamazaki's attention. "Or so Kagura says." the glasses teen then added. Kagura had told him of this when he kept sighing at the Yorozuya, asking Gin-san when would he get his pay. Only to be replied with the silver hair man saying he had already paid them. Yamazaki laughed flatly at after hearing what Shinpachi said about the pay check, that was when he remembered.

"Ah, Shinpachi-kun. How's danna? Is he still okay?" Shinpachi turned and look at Yamazaki, not understanding what the badminton-lover meant. Shinpachi then told Yamazaki that Gintoki was still the same, as lazy as ever. Then asking if something did happen. That was weird, Yamazaki thought to himself.

He remembered walking pass the family restaurant, to see Hijikata and Gintoki in there. The next thing he knew was seeing danna stand and walk off. Their vice-command then stood up from his seat saying some words, that he couldn't hear as he was outside, with the glass blocking the sounds from inside. After Hijikata finished what he said, he saw danna turned his face to reply to the vice-commanded. He was surprised alittle to see danna looking different from how he usually was. Danaa's face was serious, a hint of angry could be seen from his eyes. However the way he answered to the vice-commander, seemed as if he face was calm but serious, angry but yet not.

"No, it's just that the other day I saw danna. He looked different." Yamazaki said, not being able to express danna's face that day. The only reply he got from Shinpachi was that Gintoki didn't get a hair cut, making Yamazaki give a flat laugh. So maybe danna was still the same in the Yorozuya, however Hijikata wasn't. How was Yamazaki able to know? Simple, he was beaten up more times then he usually would. Even when he wasn't holding onto his racket.

"Anyway, I need to go now. It's my turn to make breakfast today." Shinpachi said as he waved his hands and continued walking away. "Maybe I was wrong..." Yamazaki whispered softly to himself.

ooooo

"Who rang the doorbell earlier on?" asked the silver hair man. Shinpachi kept quiet for a moment. Should he tell Gin-san that it was Sa-chan-san who rang the bell, hiding in the huge present box which was a gift for Gintoki? To stay on the safe side, he didn't mention a thing about it.

"Hmm? Oh, it was a delivery man. He got the wrong address." he replied as he tooked out three bowls and started filling them with rice. He could hear Gintoki tearing open his strawberry milk and started drinking it. Just as Gintoki was about to leave the kitchen, he asked one more question.

"Oh yea, Shinpachi. Did you hear a scream earlier on?" Shinpachi turned and looked at Gintoki. So he did hear the scream Sa-chan-san screamed earlier on. Now how was he going to answer this question? "Or was it my imagination." the silver man then added.

"It's must have been your imagination, I didn't hear any scream at all." He lied as he looked away, telling Gin-san that breakfirst was about to be done. Saying that, Gintoki yawned and headed for the sofa, turning the television on.

Breakfirst pasted pretty fast, with Kagura stealing from both Shinpachi and Gintoki. While Shinpachi was washing the dish, Kagura said that she was going out to walk Sadaharu and she left together with the huge dog.

After he was done, he went back to the sofa and read the magazine he brought over. He was busy reading the article about Otsu-chan when he realized, Gintoki was changing the channels after channels continuously. Each time he changed the channels, it was round the timing when the announcer or the speaker were about to say the word 'love'.

Shinpachi could feel the silver hair man's irritation grew as he changed the channels. After a few minute of studying the irritated man, Shinpachi could officially conclude that Gintoki changing the channel to avoid the word 'love'.

"Gin-san, why do you keep changing the channels when the announcer's about to say the word 'love'?" he asked, as he place the magazine he was reading onto his lap. Did it have anything to do with Gintoki not having a lover to be with? Gintoki stood up and headed towards the television. He turned it off and looked at Shinpachi with a pitied look.

"Shinpachi, even if I told you, you won't understand until I repeated it eight times." Gintoki sighed as he went back to the sofa and took out his Shounen weekly Jump magazine. Shinpachi just stared at Gintoki, feeling insulted. Why does it have to be eight times? Was he that stupid not to be able to understand? But no, why must it be eight? Sure his name 'pachi' sounded like 'hatchi', but it's not like he was able to pick his name. It's not like he wanted to have a 'pachi' in his name.

"You won't know until you try!" Shinpachi said as he grip tightly on to his magazine. "And I'm sure it's got something to do with you not having a lover to be with on this Christmas day." When Gintoki didn't reply, Shinpachi wondered to himself if he was right. Gintoki then turned and faced Shinpachi.

"Ah, so you do understand. Good thing I don't have to repeat it eight times." he said in a teasing tone. "Your right, I've lived for more then twenty years. But I never was able to spent any of those Christmas with a cute girl." As if it was the most tragic thing on the Earth there ever was, the silver hair man shook his head side to side and sighted sadly to himself.

Just when Shinpachi returned to continue reading that article which was talking about Otsu-chan's new album, he heard the front door slamming open and shut. Followed by a shout from Kagura. ""Oi! You useless idiots, Kagura the great returned!" She shouted as she entered the hall. Shinpachi ignored it and continued reading. "...I found a area where we can eat all we want without paying." Upon hearing this, Shinpachi turned sharply and stared at Kagura. As long as there's food, the whole of Yorozuya would listen to whatever anyone had to say or complain about.

The young Yato clan girl then took out a card, only to have it snatched away by the eager man. Gintoki studied the card for a moment, slapping Shinpachi's hand away when he wanted to have a look at the card. After awhile, Gintoki gave a disappointed look to Kagura and said "Kagura-chan, it's real great and all. But how the hell are we going to get free food if we don't know where it's being held at?"

"Fufufu...that's why men are all useless." Kagura said as she snatched back the card, turning it over and pointed at the bold words at the front of the card. Shinpachi and Gintoki then said a soft 'oh...', only to be followed by Gintoki looking at the card, his Jump, the card and then back to his Jump. The silver haired man nodded his head for a few moments.

"WHAT?" Gintoki then shouted suddenly, frightening both Kagura and Shinpachi. "Oh no, we're not going. Who knows what kind of trick those people have behind those high pay check sleeves of theirs." he said, crossing his arms while shaking his head side to side. This shocked Shinpachi. Wasn't it him who said that food was the number one rule of survival for the Yorozuya? Why was he going back on his word now.

When Kagura asked why was Gintoki going back on his word, he replied by saying that they'll never know what those people in the Shinsengumi would do to the food. Something must have happened between Gintoki and the Shinsengumi. If yes, what was it? That was when he remembered what Yamazaki said earlier on in the morning. _"Ah, Shinpachi-kun. How's danna? Is he still okay? No, it's just that the other day I saw danna. He looked different."_

Something DID happened between him and the Shinsengumi. But now the problem was what did happen. That was when Kagura turned and whispered into Shinpachi's ear. "Shinpachi, I got an idea to convince Gintoki to allow to go to the party." Curious, Shinpachi continued to listen. "I'll beg him while beating him. Surely he'll allow." Shocked with what Kagura had just said, he looked at Kagura, hoping that it was a joke. The last time she beg Gintoki while hitting him, Gintoki ended up with a broken arm.

"Don't do it Kagura." he said worriedly, he didn't want to see Gintoki end up in a hospital this time. It'll means that their pay would be cut! No, wait. That part was wrong, since they didn't even receive their pay check once. But still, he didn't want to see Gintoki end up in a hospital. It would make the list of the worst Christmas for Gintoki. However, Kagura ignored what Shinpachi said and walked towards Gintoki.

"Please, Gin-chan. Can we go? I want at least free food since Santa won't come and visit me even though I'm a good girl." Kagura said, grabbing onto Gintoki's shirt, pulling her right arm back. "Please? I'm begging you." when she said that, her right fist went flying into Gintoki's left cheek. After that, he left fist, and right, and left. She landed her last blow right into the silver man's stomach, threatening to aim for the things between his leg if he didn't allow.

"Okay! We can go. We will go! So please stop hitting me!" Gintoki finally gave in, not wanting her to kick the thing between his leg. It was a battle he couldn't have won right from the start. Shinpachi sighed as he went to the kitchen. Free food had the need of container to store them in.

ooooo

"Sorry, Kondo-san. Sister can't make it as she was invited to Kyuubei's Christmas party earlier on." Shinpachi said to Kondo-san, who looked shock to hear that his Otae-san couldn't make it.

"Ehh...Otae-san didn't come?" Kondo shouted after afew silent seconds went past. _Isn't you reaction alittle to late? _Shinpachi thought to himself. Gintoki and Kagura then started to tease Kondo as he looked depress. Both waved bananas infront of him, with Gintoki saying that humans and gorilla weren't meant to be. Just like the show King Kxxg.

Kagura agreed and said that in the end, King Kxxg just dies. She then advice Kondo to search for another gorilla to be with, so that he won't die like how King Kxxg did. Shinpachi laughed flatly. He didn't get a chance to watch King Kxxg as his sister were against gorilla. Kondo then started to cry a pool of his own tears. The whole of Yorozuya ignored the crying Kondo and headed to where the party was held. Being led by Yamazaki.

"I'm sorry about how our commander is acting. He was just really looking forward to seeing Shimura's sister" Yamazaki apologized about the way Kondo-san was acting. Shinpachi just laughed flatly againt when he hear that the reason that they were invited was actually for his own sister to come. It's somewhat disappointing.

"Ignore it. That gorilla-stalker can cry his eyes out for all we can care. It'll be better if he can cry his existence away." Gintoki sighed shaking his head side to side. It was Yamazaki's turn to laugh flatly, as he opened the door to where the food and party where being held. The first thing Kagura did was running towards the area with the big banner with think bold words saying 'who can eat the most'.

While Shinpachi and Yamazaki were headed to sit at the corner, near the rear end, Gintoki called Yamazaki to ask something. Yamazaki told Shinpachi that he would be there in a moment and when to help with whatever Gintoki was asking help for. As soon as Shinpaachi sad down, he took out one of the containers he brought along. He opened it, and started placing the food which were on the table, into it.

"Err...Shinpachi-kun...w-what are you doing?" Yamazaki said as he walked over, seated next to Shinpachi. The spy could see that Shinpachi was packing the food, but what he really wanted to know was why Shinpachi was doing this. He thought that Shinpachi was just another plain character like him, not mayonnaise freak, gorilla stalker, a 'let's-all-kill-Hijikata', huge eatter, lazy man or badminton lover. Ah, no...cancel the last part, there was nothing wrong with him being a badminton lover.

"Ah, Yamazaki-san. Good timing. Could you pass me those meat ball over there? I'm sure Kagura would love them." Shinpachi looked up, after finishing packing away the food from the plate infront of him. Yamazaki nodded and brought the plate over, while Shinpachi opened another container. _No, wait. Don't do just like he ask you to, Yamzaki! That's why you're the errand boy!_ Yamazaki scolded himself after he passed the plate of meat balls to Shinpachi. Depress, he sighed yet again, for the thousand time this day. He sure was going to become an old man soon...

"I'm packing those food away, so that I can heat it up whenever Kagura or Gin-san are hungry. At the Yorozuya that is." Shinpachi said, with his hands moving fast, placing the meat ball into the container. While Shinpachi was busy packing the food away, Yamazaki sat still. Not knowing what he should do. If he talked, he might disturb Shinpachi. But even if he talked, he had nothing to talk with Shinpachi about...other than...

Yamazaki's thought was disturbed by the trashing over at where danna was sitting. Hijikata was looking pissed, pointing his cursed sword at Okita. What did Okita-san do again? "ah, everyone look. Hijikata want's to kill me for no reason. That's hurting the weak" Okita then shouted, gaining full attention from everyone in the room. Other then Shinpachi, who was still packing away the food like he didn't hear a single thing.

"Kill him, kill him!" the young girl who was also part of the Yorozuya shouted to Hijikata. "But half-kill him. Leave the other half for me." She added, as she ate her rice. Okita turned and looked at the girl and said "I heard that, China!" Okita turned back and said something to Gintoki, before looking at Hijikata and saying something and dodge the attack which came after that. He then ran off to where Kaugra was at.

The whole party went on, with Yamazaki keeping quiet while Shinpachi packed the food away. Yamazaki had nothing to say, even if he did, he didn't want to disturb Shinpachi. However, the silent was killing him. "There, finally I'm done." Shinpachi said as he place the last container back into the plastic bag. Finally_! _Yamazaki thought happily to himself, only to be disappointed by the standing glasses boy. "Time to go back and store the food." Yamazaki just gave Shinpachi the 'EH?' look.

He just came not so long ago, and now he was going back? Then why did he even come to the party for? Isn't he just wasting Christmas away? Won't he get the chance to tell him about- …..Yamazaki sighed yet again, but only to be pat on his shoulder. He turned and saw Shinpachi looking at him.

"You really should stop sighing at a Christmas party. People might think that your not having any fun at all."Yamazaki stared at Shinpachi. He WASN'T even having fun! Okita was busy with China, Hijikata was busy with danna, Kondo was busy crying his Christmas away and the other members are having fun among themselves. Leaving him no one to be with Shinpachi for this party. And Shinpachi was heading back now! So how could he even enjoy it? He wanted to complain everything to Shinpachi, but didn't as it might be alittle too long.

Shinpachi stared at Yamazaki, who was looking sadly onto the ground. Yamazaki looked even more depress than he did earlier on. Did something he just said made the spy more depress? "If you're not having fun at the party, then want to accompany me while I head back? I'm sure there's still a piece of cake left over at my house."

As soon as Yamazaki heard this, he turned his head looking at Shinpachi, all smiling and agreeing with Shinpachi's suggestion.

ooooo

"Please wait here while I go back and get the cake." Shinpachi said to Yamazaki, as he headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find that there was actually two slices of cake left. He place all the food he had packed earlier on into the fridge, and took the two slices of cake out. He prepared the tea and place them all onto the tray. While he returned back to the room where he told Yamazaki to wait for, he saw the spy sitting outside looking at the snow.

As he entered, Yamazaki enter back inside and sat by the table. Shinpachi poured the tea and gave it to Yamazaki together with the cake. Yamazaki asked if it was alright for him to eat the cake, and Shinpachi sai that it was alright.

"There was actually two cakes." Yamazaki looked up while he ate the cake, making Shinpachi suddenly laugh. Not understand what was wrong, he asked. "Your mouth is covered by the cream. You look like a child." Shinpachi said point to where the cream was, trying to suppress his laugher. _Ah...Shinpachi-kun laughing looks cute...Nonono, what am I thinking of! _Yamazaki shooked his head.

Shinpachi saw that Yamazaki's face was turning red. But the next thing he knew was his face felt hot. Was he blushing? He wasn't now was he? How could he blush, the reason why Yamazaki's face was red, was because he felt embarrass wasn't it? "I'm sorry..." Yamazaki mutter softly looking away from Shinpachi and onto the ground.

"W-why are you apologized?" Shinpachi asked, looking onto the ground also. Somehow the air between them both currently was very awkward. Weren't they here just to...why were they here again other than eatting cake? Shinpachi wondered to himself.

"I think...I think I like you..." As soon as Shinpachi heard this, he felt his face turn extremely red. He felt like he was a middle-school student who had his very first confession. When he looked up to say something to Yamazaki, he could see that the spy's face was also red. They both kept quiet for a very long time, keeping themselves busy by eatting the cake and drinking the tea.

"Ahaha...Look at the time now. It's pretty late now. I think I better be heading back." Yamazaki suddenly said as he stood up. "Can you...please forget about what I just said earlier? Those word just came out and err...I think I should shut. But I can't since..." Yamazaki continued, saying all the words quickly, feeling dizzy. That was when he felt a soft but yet warm lips against his own.

Shinpachi kissed Yamazaki. It was his second time having a kiss, other than pandemonium-chan. When they both separated their lips, they looked at each other eyes. Both their cheeks were pinkish-red, and they kept quiet.

"I-I-I...I think I b-better be leaving." Yamazaki tried to say calmly, but fail.

"Y-yeah...see you some other time Y-yamazaki-san..." Shinpachi said.

_Ah...somehow...I felt like a middle-school girl..._ Both Yamazaki and Shinpachi thought to themselves. Yamazaki then headed back to the Shinsengumi, and Shinpachi cleared up the table.

* * *

**The end. This is connected to another two stories, which I've finish! With this being the last...and one day late...since christmas was yesterday...Truth be told, I had a short writer block for this. I didn't feel like I could type anything! **

**So, how was this? Were the characters too OOC? I hope not, I did my best to think like how Shinpachi could. But I found out that I think more like how Yamazaki does than Shinpachi! Wow right? ****One of the reason why I said this was because...as soon as Yamazaki comes into the scene, his feeling and thought overwrite Shinpachi's...but at the ending I tried to make Shinpachi's thought come in too.**


End file.
